


Mucky Fingers

by SunshiiiiineSupernova



Series: Flick of the Finger [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Liam 16/Noel 21, M/M, Masturbation, OFC as a plot device, a story within a story including vaginal fingering and vaginal sex, pure smut for smut's sake, sexy story time, submissive Noel, weed and booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova
Summary: Liam speaks and Noel obeys
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Flick of the Finger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Mucky Fingers

Once again, Liam came home after getting shit-faced in the pub with his mates. Noel was lying awake in bed, his mind floating after he had thrown back a few pints of beer and a spliff before sliding naked under the sheets, too lazy to even fuck with turning the bedside lamp off. 

As Noel stared up at the ceiling, just thinking of nothing in particular, he heard an ungainly pair of feet coming up the stairs. The door to their bedroom opened, hitting some part of the kids’ lanky body causing mumbled curses as he tried to shut the door. After the third attempt, by which Noel was distracted from his musings of the lamplight above him, Liam staggered towards his bed. 

“Noel, you awake?” He whispered.  
“Yeah, kid.”

The elder brother turned his head to the side as he watched the younger struggle to pull his t-shirt over his head. Liam swore again as the collar got stuck under his chin. Noel laughed in his mind, but was too stoned for the sound to leave his throat. 

A few more minutes struggle and Liam extricated himself from his clothing and dropped it where he stood on the floor between the two narrow beds. Thick fingers unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his pale thighs. 

Liam stood naked beside his bed, facing Noel. Shameless. 

Noel had seen his younger brother naked before, of course he fucking had – they had shared a room for the last 16 years. But recently Liam had unexpectedly started walking around naked in their room and sleeping naked as well. Noel usually ignored Liam’s peculiar behaviour as most of it was just blatant attention seeking. It also gave Noel a little thrill to ignore Liam when the kid so desperately wanted his attention because then Liam would go to extremes to capture his brothers’ notice. 

As Liam stood there naked, Noel let his eyes roam up from those long legs – spread wide apart to those pale thighs. His brothers dick, semi-hard, was thicker and longer than Noel had expected. His eyes roved slowly and curiously up to Liam’s flat stomach and still slender teenage chest. A few random hairs growing around his pink nipples and the dark tangle of hair surrounding his cock showing that he was no longer a child. Noels pale eyes drifted up to the broad and bony shoulders, the long neck, the strong jaw. The inappropriate full and slightly parted lips and those eyes. 

Those eyes that were staring directly into Noels. 

“Enjoying the view, Noely?” Liam leered suggestively, his voice raspy and deeper than usual. 

Noel felt his cheeks grow hot and his dick twitch against his stomach.

What the fuck was going on? This was his little brother. Why was he staring at Liam like-like-like…. he wanted to fuck him? 

Noel shook his head as if to purge those invasive thoughts from his mind.

He heard Liam’s laugh as he got into bed.

Noel faced the ceiling once more as Liam began to speak. Noel sighed and almost told his brother to shut it; he had been enjoying the peace and quiet until the force of nature that was Liam had come home. 

“Hey Noel, I fucked a bird tonight,” he declared in that raspy voice. 

Noels throat managed the words “Sure ya did, ya fucking muppet. High as you are – could have been anyone.”

Liam laughed again, breathy and deep. That laugh did things to Noels body that he would prefer to ignore, but he couldn’t because it was getting too hard. Or rather, he was getting too hard. It was insanity. He’d heard Liam laugh hundreds of times and had never got a stiffy from it. 

But there it was, unquestionably erect. Must be the weed and the booze.

“Oh, I did,” Liam assured his brother. “She was fit as fuck. Huge tits.”

Noel almost snorted in disbelief, but changed his mind and quietly listened. 

“Yeah, big tits. We met down the pub. She was with some guy. Then she saw me and left that sad cunt at the bar. Took her drink and walked right over to me.” Liam’s voice took on an airy manner, like this type of thing was an everyday occurrence. Though based on that fact that Liam was a damned good-looking boy, it probably did happen quite often. 

Noel didn’t realise he had wrapped his hand around his dick and was slowly stroking himself until his thumb slid across the tip of his cock. He emitted a slight gasp – and Liam stopped talking mid-sentence. 

Unable to help himself and also truly not giving a shit about the lamplight broadcasting to Liam exactly what he was doing, Noel just kept stroking himself, slow and steady. 

Liam resumed the one-sided conversation and Noel closed his eyes.

“So we was in the pub and she kept touching me so I knew it were going to be an easy, she was madferit.” Then he paused as if waiting for a response from his brother. When none came, he continued. 

“We were standing by a table and I pulled her closer and whispered, “Let’s get out of here, I want you to suck my cock.”

Noel had a very vivid imagination and in his mind’s eye, he saw Liam standing against a wall in some backstreet, some bint on her knees and sliding his dick into her mouth. Before he knew it, Noels hand was between his outspread thighs, one long finger teasing the rim of his hole. A soft groan left his lips and once again Liam stopped mid-sentence as if to drink in the sound of pleasure Noel wasn’t bothering to hide. 

After a few seconds, he went on. “So she smiles, takes my hand and leads me out the door and towards the car park. I thought we were going to her car, but we kept walking. She had her hand on me cock, just stroking me through my trousers. I stopped to kiss her while my hand went up under her skirt and found out she weren’t wearing no knickers.”

Noel drew a sharp breath. He didn’t know if he was getting off on Liam telling his story or if he was getting off to picturing himself doing this with Liam. It really didn’t matter either way; he was past the point of caring or thinking. He just wanted to keep hearing Liam’s voice so he could cum. 

“I put my hand between her legs and she moaned real loud. Could’ve fucked her where she stood.” He gave that raspy laugh again and the sound went straight to Noels dick, which jerked in his tight grip. 

Noel turned his face towards his brother and opened his eyes just a fraction. Liam was sitting on top of his bed, nothing obstructing Noels view. He was hard, but was resting his back against the headboard hands behind his head, not touching himself. His cock was a shade of bright pink the same colour as his nipples and Noel could see precum seeping from the tip.  
Noel pushed his finger deep inside his arse and it hit that magical bundle of nerves and a groan left his lips. His eyes closed again, so he didn’t see Liam’s intense gaze on his face. 

“By then, we were at the park and I led her over to the trees. Me dick was so fucking hard, but I didn’t want to cum before I was inside her.”

A grunt that ended on a whine spilled from Noels throat as he envisioned being inside a hot, tight heat.

“I leaned up against a tree, then unzipped and pulled my dick out and pushed her head down. Shit man, her mouth! She was sucking so hard – I’ve never had anyone suck me so good.”

Noel thrust a second finger inside as he saw it all on the backs of his closed eyes, his mouth on Liam, sucking him better than anyone else ever could or ever would. So good that Liam would crave Noels mouth on him and crave the pleasure only Noel could bring him. 

Noel withdrew his fingers out and circled his rim, but his thoughts conjured up another two fingers; thick, persistent, satisfying. 

His left hand gripped his dick firmer, squeezing a bit as he slid his hand up to the head. Another groan escaped his mouth, this one louder than the ones before. 

And then he heard it! A quiet answering moan ending on a sigh from Liam’s soft lips. Noel knew he couldn’t look, he couldn’t look or he’d cum right there. But he risked it anyway and opened his eyes to watch Liam now. 

He let out another loud grunt, squeezing his cock harder, two fingers slipping back inside to stroke his prostate. Liam was still half sitting up on his bed, biting his full lower lip that Noel wished he could kiss, eyes shut, long lashes shadowed on his flushed cheeks. One hand lazily brushing the inside of his thigh. 

Still not touching himself. Still in control of his body and still in control of Noels body. 

“So, so I pull her off my cock – even though I’d have enjoyed cumming deep inside her throat, but I wanted to be inside.”  
Noel could hear the slight panting as Liam went back to the story. 

“I lean back against the tree as I lifted up her shirt so I could suck on her tits. They were huge and I pinched her nipples a bit. She moaned and straddled my thigh, rubbing her minge on me leg. I could feel the heat from it as I slipped a thick finger down and pushed it inside.”

Noels fingers had been teasing his rim when, like a very good boy, he pushed his middle finger back inside. 

Liam laughed again “She was hot inside and so fucking tight, so I pushed another in. Stroking her as she moaned for me, riding me fingers.”

Liam spoke and Noel obeyed. Another finger now joined the first and he pushed them in as he thrust his hips down, getting a rhythm going. His breath began to get heavier, louder, groans and grunts increasing. 

Part of him knew this was wrong, but he didn’t give a fuck anymore. Maybe he never did. 

“I sucked her nipples and she was staring to cum, her hands holding my wrist, keeping my fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, in and out. Harder and faster each time.”

Noels hand began to squeeze his cock harder, precum easing the way for the slide of his fist. His thumb brushing the tip. His other hand was busy, his fingers plunging in and out of his arse, another groan as his fingers pressed against his prostate. 

Then he stilled his hand and just stroked himself with his long fingers and wanked his cock faster, the sensation of both making his body start to shake, his stomach tightened as he twisted his head to the side, biting his lower lip harder to keep a sob from escaping his throat. 

And still Liam’s voice; deep, seductive, full of raspy need called him back. 

“I pulled my fingers out and lifted up the leg and pushed my cock inside. Deep inside, Noel. And I began to thrust up. And it was tight and hot and fuck – it felt so good. I began to groan and thrust harder. I could feel the pull on my dick and knew I was about to cum.”

Noel pictured Liam there, in front of him, in front of the tree. Noels hand on Liam’s thigh, lifting it up and pulling it around his waist as he thrust up into his baby brothers tight, hot arse, Liam’s hard cock between their bodies. Noel could almost feel the heat from it on his bare stomach. 

“I’m cumming, keep fucking me. God, your dick feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.” Liam stuttered, his voice nearly a moan. 

Noel felt it, his hips thrusting up into his own fist. His finger, calloused from the guitar strings stroking inside, a low moan in his mouth as Liam’s voice caught his ear. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Fuck – you feel so good. So tight, so fucking hot. God, I want you.”

Noel turned to Liam, needing to see that face as he lost control. His heavy lids could barely open, but there he was, like a fallen angel. 

Beautiful red-bitten lips, flushed cheeks, mouth open with a moan. 

Eyes open and staring at Noel. Not hiding the fact that he was watching Noels hands under the sweat dampened sheets. The spread thighs and the other arm between his legs, knowing that Noels fingers were deep inside, pleasuring himself as he listened. 

Liam knew his voice, his words and his presence had taken Noel to the edge. 

Noel looked down at Liam’s dick, his thick fingers holding it in a seeming death grip. 

Liam gave up trying to finish his story. Whether it was a fantasy, real or fiction – Noel didn’t know or care. 

Liam began to cry out, his orgasm hitting him and Noel raced his own fist faster and faster up and down his cock, his fingers pressing and rubbing deep inside of him. 

Liam’s back arched, thick, white jizz spilling over his hand as he kept stroking himself, his breath heavy, moaning as he touched his suddenly sensitive flesh.

Noel groaned loud, his eyes watching Liam’s lithe body softly melt into the bed and came himself, his own spunk coating his stomach and chest. 

A deep groan emitted from Liam’s mouth as their eyes met once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that is pretty much porn without plot, but it has a theme.  
> I've been fixated lately with stories of these two and fingering. Not sure why, but I sure did enjoy writing it! ;)
> 
> I'd love to know what you think. Comments, criticisms are welcome, so please feel free to leave a message. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
